


Wonderstruck

by ceremonials



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, Future Fic, lydia/kira friendship if you squint!, non betaed (be warned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceremonials/pseuds/ceremonials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries but I just saw you sitting alone here and it kind of just happened? I mean one second I was leaving with my friend Stiles and then I just ended up here, and I really do own a bike by the way you can come and see it if you want, not that I’m asking you to come home with me because I’m not and-“ </p><p>“Scott it’s okay I believe you.” </p><p>A scira!human au inspried by a text post on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written scott/kira fic or really teen wolf fic in general and when i read this prompt it screamed scira! http://likehemmins.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche

This was the last time Kira was going to let Lydia set her up on a date. _Ever._

Kira had only recently moved to Beacon Hills to start a job at the local elementary school, and although she is relatively friendly with all her coworkers the only person she is more than an acquaintance with was Lydia Martin, the science teacher from across the hall, the same science teacher she was going to _kill_ for setting Kira up on possibly the worst date of her life.

It was only a few months into the school year and although Kira was fine being single Lydia still insisted that she use her matchmaking skills and she just thought of someone that would be the perfect guy for Kira.

Flash forward to that Friday night and in about five minutes it will be an hour until this guy was supposed to arrive.

Now Kira isn’t a negative person by any means, she has thought of a million and one reasons why someone would be an hour late and she would accept them all if this guy at least _showed up_.

Her waitress (Hayley, she takes note) has rounded to her table at least six times by now and each time her face looks slightly more empathetic than it did before.

“Are you ready to order m’am?” and the tone in Hayley’s voice makes Kira hope that the floor spontaneously opens up and swallows her whole.

“Five more minutes?” She doesn’t realize it sounds like a plea until it’s already escaped her mouth and as soon as Hayley walks away nodding, Kira dropping her head on the table with a thud causing even _more_ to give her pitying looks.

She doesn’t understand what she’s done to deserve this, was it because she opted to binge watch _the X-Files_ instead of grading her students spelling tests? Was it because she forgot to call her parents this week? Did she do something to upset the universe and this is how it repays her?

Kira is so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she doesn’t even notice Hayley walk back up to her table with a plate of something in her hands. “These were extra and we’d probably end up just throwing it away do you want it? It’s on the house” Kira is just about to _die_ right now thinking about her life has suddenly become a _Friends_ episode and secretly wonders if the wait staff is betting on her as well.

She nods slowly because although she is upset she isn’t upset enough to reject free food.

Kira notices Hayley lingering though and she doesn’t fully understand why until suddenly a complete stranger with perfectly messy black hair and tanned skin runs up to her table sputtering apologies and talking about a mishap with his motorbike suddenly kisses her on the cheek and Kira was to stop herself from making her eyes go wide.

And yes, Kira should be happy because _finally_ she hasn’t made a complete full of herself tonight for no reason but, this isn’t the guy Lydia said she was setting her up with.

And although Lydia didn’t give her too much detail she said he’d be blonde and have the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. But looking at whomever is sitting in front of her who is _definitely not her date_ but who also has a smile that could rival the sun, she could forget her real date if the universe wanted to send him instead.

Both Hayley and mystery man are looking at her expectantly and Kira realizes it’s been a few minutes she hasn’t said anything.

“It’s fine really,” she says slowly still entirely confused by the whole situation “I know your bike always gives you trouble and besides, you’re here now.” His smile gets impossibly _wider_ and Kira feels her own growing as well.

“I’ll just leave you two alone for a moment” Hayley cuts in and when she’s far enough to be out of her saviors view she gives an approving nod that makes Kira’s entire face heat up.

It’s a little awkward for a second given that Kira still isn’t really sure what’s going on but then the guy says “Oh I’m Scott by the way.”

“Kira” she barely squeaks out.

“I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries but I just saw you sitting alone here and it kind of just happened? I mean one second I was leaving with my friend Stiles and then I just ended up here, and I really do own a bike by the way you can come and see it if you want, not that I’m asking you to come home with me because I’m _not_ and-“

“Scott it’s okay I believe you.” Kira says reaching over the table to grab his hand “I mean you kind of saved me from a lifetime of embarrassment and I don’t really know anyone else who would have done this for a complete stranger so thank you.”

“Well just so you know whoever stood you up is a jerk.” Kira couldn’t agree more.

This time Hayley comes back all smiles and finally takes their order even though Kira’s known what she wanted for over an hour.

She finds out a little more about Scott, like that he’s always lived in Beacon Hills, that he works in the local animal clinic while he’s getting his veterinary degree, and that even though he’s graduated from college he’s never seen a single _Star Wars_ movie. (“We’re just going to have to change that won’t we” she says with a teasing glint in her eye.)

The awkwardness melts within a half-hour of meeting each other, their conversations become effortless and Kira doesn’t think she’s genuinely smiled this much since she moved here, Scott is the type of guy she wouldn’t mind being put on a blind date with and now that she thinks about it she thinks she kind of just did.

They’re so wrapped up in their own world that they don’t even notice that the loud hum of simultaneous conversation has dulled down and Hayley returns announcing that they’re about to close. Kira smiles at her apologetically going to pull out her wallet from her purse when Scott’s already ahead of her and gives Hayley his card even though Kira insisted he didn’t have to and Scott insisted that he did.

Scott is walking Kira back to her car, passing by scott's very real bike by the way, when he gives her a concerned look for a second, and god his eyes are just so _expressive._

“Are you okay?” he says taking her hand and squeezing gently.

Squeezing his hand back she replies almost breathless “Right now, very.”

Kira thinks for a second that they’re about to kiss and it almost scares her how unopposed she is at the idea but Scott simple asks if she’d like to go on a date with him. “Our first real date” he says rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  


She nods enthusiastically biting her lip to from smiling the wider then she has all night. “Just don’t be late.” She laughs.

Later when she’s laying in bed thinking about how unexpectedly her night changed for the better, Kira thinks with Scott McCall in her life Lydia’s meddling couldn’t possibly be that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I do not own Scott, Kira or Teen Wolf. Kudos are appreciated and comments are always enthusiastically accepted!


End file.
